


These days it's about friendships

by andreea956



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Funny, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreea956/pseuds/andreea956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots...who doesn't love one shots?<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Please note that english is not my native language and I accept any helpful criticize

Who would have thought that living with two gay guys would be so dramatic.Danielle sure didn't,she thought that it will be just rainbows and unicorns....well it fuckin' wash't.To be frank it was a pain in the ass.Adam and Sauli were such guys,sure they were gay and they were always clean and fashionably dressed.They help her cook and clean and leave the apartment when she has a friend over,but at the end of the day they were boys...boys with nasty habbits.Habbits like always leaving the door open or a dirty dish in the sink,lets just not get into the bathroom....lord knows what is in there.

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon,or it be if the sex noises would just fucking STOP! They were at it for 20 intense minutes by now.All the banging and the grunting were driving her fuckin nuts.Sure it was soft at the beginning,just rustling and Danielle could read undisturbed her textbook.She needed to study for her next exam,it was history and she fuckin' hated history and now those fuckers won't let her study.All se wanted was some quiet...just a little...just so she could concentrate but no, they ju...

"Adam ! there ...oh there! " Sauli shouted...You know what ,no just no ,this will stop right now  
*Thrust ,thrust ,bang* I know baby almost there..God "... Good God...what is with all this moaning?  
"Adam , harder baby,I'm almost there...mmmm".....Danny was right in front of the door  
* grunt,bang* "I know, I know....fuuck...ahhhh" Danny put her hand on the knob and ripped the door open expecting......well she sure wash't expecting this...well some parts  
Adam and Sauli were red in the face and sweaty but it was not from sex...it was from redecorating.Adam was pushing on the end of the heavy bed while Sauli was pushing from the side.Adam's face was reddish and beads of sweat formed on his forehead,he whipped his face and then shoved his hair out of his eyes.Sauli was in a similar state minus the pants....he was is his boxers

" What the fuck are you doing?  
"Moving furniture,what does it look like?" Sauli questioned the obvious  
"In your underwear? At.." she looked at the watch on her wrist" 10 am? seriously?" she could not believe them  
"well yeah,what did you thought we were doing?" Sauli's fake doe eyes were annoying Danni to no end  
"fucking" she put it bluntly  
" Danielle!"  
"Well we kinda do that" was Adam's smart remark  
"Adam !" Sauli shouted  
" Oh hush it bimbo...that is all you ever do, at least in the morning"  
"We do not!"  
"Oh so i'm just imagining all the , Oh Adam , yes Adam, Baby harder ahhhh ngghh" Danny was shouting in a breathy face with her face wrinkled like she was climaxing  
"Oh she's good, she got that right"  
"You know what you won't get tonight Adam? laid that is what "


	2. Drunk love

Adam was a mean motherfucker, he knew it and soon Sauli will too but at the same time he couldn't help it.All week his boyfriend had teased him about how easy it was for Adam to get drunk.How it was so fuckin' hilarious that he couldn't remember half of it.Sauli in a moment of weakness let out that he likes to fuck with Adam after a heavy drinking night.Sauli loves to invent stories and mortify Adam into thinking that he really did them.The asshole told him once that he kissed a stray dog, A STRAY DOG, he almost had a hearth attack.

So to prove that he was an even more of a asshole,he planed on getting his boyfriend drunk.Adam took Sauli out as unsuspicious as he could and made sure that Sauli's glass was always full.He almost felt bag for the poor guy, ALMOST.They came to the club at 10 am with a couple of friends.It was funny seeing Tommy and Jasmine eye fuckin each other but at the same time avoiding one another because they "hated " each other.Adam hoped they will fuck soon just to end everyone's misery.Currently Sauli was on his fifth tequila shot and looked pretty wasted,it was time to take him home.He was a mean fucker but not a cruel and heartless one.Sauli will have one heck of a hangover and that alone will be punishment alone for messing with Adam.

Sauli was sprawled on the club's couch with head on Danielle and a beer bottle in his hand,he didn't even like beer.Where did he got that beer from,he only looked away one second.Ok ,now it really was time to go home.

"Sauli let's go home " Adam told him while bending down to make sure his shoe laces were tied correctly.They had some bad experiences with those and learned the hard way.

" Waaa? bu..but Adam th the party just started" Sauli's head was going from one side to the other with his eyes clenched shut 

"Baby come on,most of them left,plus you're drunk"

"I not drunk" he had on what Sauli would call his fierce-face but to Adam it was drunk-puppy-face

"O really? How many finger do I have?" Adam asked with one eyebrow raised and lifting two fingers

Sauli squinted his eyes and spoke with so much confidence "Seven" 

"Ok buddy ,hop up" Adam put his shoulder under his boyfriend's arm pit and wrapped his arm around his neck.With his hand firmly on the Finn's slim waist he lifted him with ease."There you go babe,come on" .What Sauli was doing couln't even be called walk,he just let Adam drag him.

" Adam....Adam" Sauli wasn't even pronouncing his name correctly.Maybe Adam got him drunk too well

"What?" They were near the car, gosh how could he be such a dead weight?

"Pretty" Sauli wasn't even making sense

"What?"

" Pretty ,you pretty and me like, much much" The Finn wasn't even looking at him,he was looking at the sky.Adam wasn't sure if he was talking about Adam or the stars.Adam decided that it was about him.Hello narcissism.Adam planted Sauli near his car and prayed to all that was up there for his boyfriend to not fall.

"All your neanderthal talk is cute and all.that baby but we have to get you in the car"

After restoring his boyfriend's vertical position,Adam opened the car's door and with a little struggle managed to put him in the car  
Adam was buckling his seatbelt when all of a sudden " Kissy ,Kissy"

"What? Sauli baby what are you mumbling there? " His boyfriend was half asleep already,yes Sauli was the sleepy drunk not the horny drunk

"Kiss, I wan't kiss" He was pouting and using his most believable drunk 3 year old child pout

"If I kiss you will you promise to be nice all the way home?"

He was nodding his head so strongly that Adam thought his head will fall off.Adam decided to put him out of his misery and gave him one big wet kiss,no tongue just lips,Adam was starting to get drunk himself only with a kiss.God how much did he made Sauli drink? He had a feeling that he will be the one suffering after all,he will have to nurse a sick boyfriend, fuck his life.

"Adam ,I love you...and nuts I love love nuts too,I once had a squirrel called nuts"

"I love you too,now shut up and go to sleep


	3. Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I don't know if some of you read this but I feel that this shot is better here than a stand alone ...so don't be mad...I have something new in the making

It was peaceful afternoon at the glam god’s house. Adam finally had two weeks free on his schedule.The time off was fantastic, he could finally sleep late and be a couch potato ,that if Sauli let him. The only downright to this vacation was that Sauli was on a health madness. He was taking lots of jogs and exercising, often dragging Adam out of the couch. Sauli also loved cooking healthy, way healthier even for Adam likes. He was ready to throw that damn juicer away. In the beginning with the apples and other fruits it was a fantastic idea but now that sauli got to experiment with combinations, Adam was his lab rat. A position that quickly he loaded. Adam was currently checking his twitter on his IPad when Sauli entered the room with an ugly green juice.

“Adam I just made this juice. It had cabbage, apple, pomegrande and a little bit of lime, you should try it. Here I made you a glass” Sauli was so childishly happy

“That’s sweet of you darling. It was totally unnecessarily” Adam hoped that maybe Sauli will drop it

“Oh nonsense, try it”

Unfortunately not

 

“Oh I’m not really thirsty babe” Please, please, please God, if you’re up there, help me

“Try it” Sauli brought the glass closer to Adam.

Adam shuddered at the sight of the glass, it was trick “But I don’t want to” Adam’s voice sounded like a three year olds.

“Oh come on, don’t be a wuss”

“I am, get that away from me”

“Just a tiny tiny taste” Sauli was talking as if he was 3

“No. Get that thing away, it’s disgusting. It looks like poison or something.” Adam told with a look that indicated he just ate a lemon.

Sauli knew that his juices were not Adam’s favorites but they weren’t that bad plus Adam looked cute when he was teased. Sauli took a big gulp of juice and took care to let a little in his mouth when Adam was not looking.

“Ok Adam, if you don’t want to ,I will not press you. Can I get a kiss at least?”

“You don’t have to ask”

Sauli dug in for a French kiss that lasted less than 10 seconds. Adam pushed Sauli away and made a show of whipping his mouth with the back of his hand and then on Sauli’s shirt, several times.

“You are mean and sleeping on the couch tonight” He could not believe he fell for that trick, he should know better that to trust Sauli the prankster.” That was disgusting, no more kisses for you mister”

“What? What for? And you are calling me mean?”

“That is what you get for tricking me, you lose.” Adam then proceeded to stick his tongue out like a child

“That is very mature of you Adam”

“I know, I’m a role model. Now throw that offending thing away. It is a shame to even call it juice”

“You are silly Adam”

Sauli took the glass containing the offending juice and went for another kiss. Adam put a hand on his face

“Oh no, no kisses for you. I mean it, go wash your teeth”


	4. Surprise surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you have it folks, chapter 4 , I hope you will like it and if not let me now below and if you did also let me know.

Adam was tongue fucking Sauli's mouth.God, what this boy could do.That tongue was fucking magic,in and out of his mouth and on his body,especially on his body.Sauli felt light headed from all the passion and the tongue sucking.Come what may and Sauli wouldn't care.The elevator's door opened and both boys sighted because they had to let go of each other but that didin't mean the roamning hands would stop.Barely fishing his key from his back pocket and after trying three times the door finally opened.Adam pressed Sauli to the door with his hips and licked a line from the base of his throat to his jaw.Sauli loves when Adam suck and licks his ear,it does things to his dick,hard things.

Sauli's breathing was faster than normal and his mouth formed this perfect 'o'.A soft moan escaped him as Adam sucked harder and bit his neck.Adam felt hands at his shoulder,removing his jacked,he striped them both of their shirt.Sauli loves Adam's masculine sent and taste,he may use a little make up but he was all alpha,like now,licking his mouth and gridinding his hard cock against his own.Adam grabbed Sauli's thighs and wraped them around his hips,while death gripping his boyfriend's ass,his perfectly bubble butt boyfriend's ass.

Adam was kreating the Finn's ass while taking the to the living room,it was the room.If they werent so preoccupied on tasting each others tonsils they maybe the would have seen the lamps turned on, or maybe heard sounds,or ever fucking seeing the fucking people on the couch.The moment Adam put Sauli on the couch was the moment his fuckin heart leaped out of his chest.Sauli screamed as he felt moving limbs under him and said limbs started to move faster at the sound and the owners of said limbs screamed too.Sauli was sitting on Danni and her new boyfriend,while she was just in a pair of panties and him in only his jeans half way down his legs.Danielle scrambled for something to cover herself with,it didn't help that somehow she ended in Sauli's tee, what the actual fuck?.

"What the fuck, Daaaan" Adam whined " You were supposed to be gone,not cock block me for the second time"

"Whaat? You two were supposed to stay out longer,you're cock blocking me too fucker"

Adam and Danny were having a staring match,undisturbed that they were half naked.The boyfriend was trying to cover his dick, apparently the screaming match did nothing to kill it, Sauli could feel for him.

"How did you ended in my shirt Danielle?" That fact was blowing Sauli's mind

"I aaa, may aaa, it was there, ok!" She was getting redder and redder

"Danni I never let my clothes in the living room.Out with it"

"Ok ,ok I stole it from you when you left,my tits look great in it!"

"You fooled around in my tee? Ewww gross, you can fuckin keep it for all I care"


	5. We need to talk

Danielle was not mad,she was beyond mad.She knew that boys were messy but she thought that that did not apply to gay guys.She always lived with this idea that gay guys were too fashionable to be messy,gay boys always smelled nice so.What was she supposed to think? Sue her for being naive.

At first,when they moved in together,the apartment was pristine sparkly clean.They had each a chore that they would do religiousely.As time went by,they got more and more comfortable with each other ,so comfortable in fact that maybe she has seen a little too much of Sauli's sex face and heard way more than see would like of his moans.Back to cleaning,sure they got comfortable which each other which meant that things were done slower and slower.

The once pristine house will always have an item of clothing somewhere around the house.The article of clothing that Danielle detested ,even more so than the hot pink neon color,was rolled up dirty used socks laying around the house.Lately the boys got more and more sloppy on picking them up.Either they forgot or they made out, and in the process lost said clothes, and forgot.She had tried a gazillion of times to tell them of this discussing new habit of theirs but no one fuckin listened..It was like she was talking to walls ,in fact bricks were smarter than them.So this is why she has to pull out the big guns.A girl has to do what a girl has to do,it's a dirty job but someone has to do it.

Danielle ripped open the bathroom.Adam was holding Sauli against the shower wall,holding him up by his ass and devouring his neck.No surprise there,Danny knew what see would see.

"You two need to fucking stop"

Danielle almost laughed at them,Adam almost dropped Sauli and Sauli shrieked like a girl

"Fuck Danielle, get the fuck out" Adam was furious,Sauli...mortified

"No you two need to listen,now because every time I try you bullshit me"

"Get out and we will speak" 

"No I what now" Adam knew he could not stop her ,when she wanted see could be the most stubborn bitch.So Adam did the normal thing to do.He secured Sauli's legs around his hips and turned to her fully. Sauli panicked,what was Adam doing? She could see his ass,HIS ASS.

"Adam what are you doing? She can see my ass,turn around or something"

"No she will see my dick,she has seen your ass before but not my dick,at least not fully,so I'm not risking it."

"Put me down then! I will cover you"

"Nah, I rather enjoy your dick on my.belly"

"Fuck you"

"You would have if she had not cockblocked you.Now ,Danielle,what do you want to talk about?.Starving children ?"


	6. Stay still

"It wasn't me, fuckin god damn it !" Sauli shouted and slammed the bathroom behind him  
"well it sure looked like fuckin you,unless I'm fuckin blind suddenly" Adam shouted after his boyfriend

Danielle rolled her eyes,those two were fighting ...again.Normly it would worry her a little and then she will be over it in 5 seconds,but this was the second time they fought today.Adam and Sauli disn't fight much,in fact they were fucking perfect at discussing their issues and fillings,but when they did fight,God save you.When those two really fought they made the house shook and had every one on egg shells.

"Aaah" Sauli shouted

"Stay fuckin still"

"No Adam please don't ,please baby" The panic inn Sauli's voice had Danielle worried and she stood up from the couch

*thrust,punch,slap, grunt

"Aaaa ...Adam" Sauli shouted louder

"Stop fucking running or I swear to God I'm gonna-"

Danielle ripped the door open without thinking,she was worried for Sauli,she knew Adam was not violent but it sounded like he was hitting the Finn  
Well she sure didn't expect this.Sauli was in a corner of the bathroom with his ass on the edge of the bathtub and Adam was in the other corner,on his knees with a magazine rolled in his hand

"What the fuck is wrong with you and what the fuck are you doing?" She asked giving them her bitch glare.

"A mouse,there is a fuckin mouse in the house,he fucking crawled on my leg" Sauli was now all the way in the tub

"Whaaat? Adam do fuckin something " She commanded him and jumped in the tub with Sauli

"That was what I was fucking doing before the two of you fucking screamed your head off"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya I finally updated this ...and once again sorry for any mistakes that you may find.


	7. Wax

"Ow shit ,Danielle,you bitch!" Adam screamed as she ripped the strip of wax away from his pubic bone.

You may wonder how Adam got in this predicament,how he finally revealed his dick to her and let her torture him.Adam wanted to do something special for Sauli.His boyfriend just had a terrible month at work and an ever terrible one at collage.All his finals were killing him.Adam felt so bad for his boyfriend,Sauli was tense all the time.Just like a spring too tight,Adam worried he will soon snap.As a good boyfriend that he is,Adam decided to prepare a romantic evening for him and Sauli.Even thought he never out right said it,Sauli was a little romantic at heart.Whit that in mind Adam arranged everything:flowers at work and school,mysterious love notes,restaurant invitations and of course Danielle out of the house for free,loud sexy times.Well the Danielle part was under going still.As of right now Adam was in hell.On the bathroom sink were all his supplies:towels,was,wax strips and that was stick thingy.

"Oh fuck, ouch,why the fuck do I do this?" He screamed and wondered for the million time.This waxing his pubic area hurt like hell rolled over in chili powder.

"Motherfuck" He screamed once more as he removed the strip wrong and only caused his self more pain.Adam was too much in his head and pain to notice the bathroom door,which he forgot to lock,opening

"Adam,what the fuck are you doing?" Danielle calmly asked 

Adam scrambled to cover his dick "Danielle,what the hell ,get out"

"Bitch please tell me that is not my wax"

"Fine, fine, I was waxing at least attempting to...this fucking hurts"

"No shit Sherlock,especially when you do it all wrong.Give me the wax" Adam was too stupid for his own sake,she swore

"What? What for?" His legs were still tightly close

"To pour it on your head stupid.To wax you what do you think" She rolled her eyes at him 

"But ...but...my" He didn't want Danielle to see his dick,that was the last thing that she hadn't saw from him

"If I hear one thing about me seeing your dick I will dump that wax on your head.Now,give it to me" She demanded with her hand stretched

"Ok,fine,just do it quick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everybody,you know the drill, sorry for the mistakes and comments are most welcomed


	8. Here kitty kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I deleted the chapter by mistake.I don't like this chapter but oh well.If you find any mistakes it's because I'm too lazy to re edit it,sorry.

Babe, I`m sorry" Adam said to his boyfriend...but Sauli paind no attention to him  
"Babe,baby,dear,darling"  
Adam tried yet again but with no vail  
"Come on sweetheart,I'm sorry...I Didn't mean to" Adam was all over Sauli,hugging him from behind his chair.Sauli was not impressed with Adam at all,in fact he was furious and annoyed as fuck.Adam screwed up,big time and it was already half a day that Adam got the silence treatment.No.words,not looking at him,not addressing him,not a text message,not even having a meal togheter.Adam felt like crawling on walls,and dropping himself from the ceiling,in the head.Adam screwed up and he didn't know how to fix it.Adam didn't do good with guilt.He was like a volcano,he will gather and gather guilt until he couldn't anymore and then he will vomit it all out.When he felt guilty Adam will spill him beans.......all his beans.This is the exact thing that happened and the reason why he was in big shit.It happened last summer,when Sauli was back home for the entire vacation.Adam didn't mean it,it was nothing to him,and it the opportunity presented its self yet again,Adam would say fuck no.But it was too late now and Adam might or might not made out with a faceless dude.He was drunk and everything was fuzzy,Adam doesn't even remember what's-his-name face.So like a idiot that he is,Adam kept it a secret until last night,where his volcano erupted.He told Sauli what he did and expected his boyfriend to forgive him just like that,after all an admitted Lie was half way forgiven.Turnes out he was wrong and Sauli was furious.Adam thought that Sauli will beat him at some point but then again ,his bitch glare was more than enough.

Adam remembers how furious his boyfriend was  
"Come on baby,I was missing you"  
"That is not an excuse Adam!" Sauli shouted.Thank God Danielle was not here.  
"But I was drunk and he looked like you" he tried yet again to reason  
"Since when I'm fuckin 6 ft tall and a fuckin brunette,Adam? If he so looks like him" Man.that bitch glare was killing him  
"Ok,fine,he didn't look like you ...but I was drunk and it was just a little peck,I bet"  
"Adam,when you are drunk you taste my fuckin tonsils!! So don't even try"  
"Ok,fine,maybe I kissed him a little more than friendly-"  
"You would think so"  
"-but it meant nothing and it was a mistake,please baby" Adam tried to take his boyfriend in his arms but to no vail  
The blonde held his hands in front of him"Don't ,just don't"  
AAaand that was the last time that Sauli spoke to him.That was yesterday's afternoon and now it was 10 am.

Adam tried all day to do good deeds,maybe karma will take pity on him.So Adam starters to do good things and expected nothing in return,turns out that not a lot of people needed his help.He saw an old lady at the stop light,so Adam like the good citizen that he was, grabbed her hand and brought her to the other side of the street.The lady was on the right side all along and waiting for her nephew,her bag was not soft at all,and for an old lady she sure had strength when hitting him  
***  
"Hello,ma'am,let me help you" The lights just turned green,now it was time to cross.  
"No,I-" Adam just grabbed her hand and forced her on the street,time was ticking  
"Don't worry,we will be there in a sec,just you wait" Adam smiled really big.Poor lady,she must be confused.The lady was trashing around but Adam had a good grip on her.They finally crossed the street  
"Here you go m'a-" The lady slapped him upside the head with her bag,her very heavy bag.  
"You brute,who do you think you are?" *slap*"You brat" *slap* "and uneducated"* slap*" prick" *slap* "wait till my nephew gets to you"  
***  
Then Adam saw a bag on the floor and picked it was, he almost got arrested for rubbery,good luck him.  
***

Adam was in the subway,he needed to go at Stacy's place.She had a course that he really needed.Stacy way nice,for the most part.After a while she would get annoying.Peeking at the clock above,it said that it was 10 minutes until his train arrived.The subway was more crowded than usual.Someone dropped a bag while passing him in his hurry.Maybe this could his good deed.Adam picked up the bag and chased after it's owner.The person was in such a hurry that soon Adam lost it's track in the sea of people and got tired.He stopped to catch his breath,his hands were on his knees and the bag on his shoulder.Suddently the ground got closer and closer until it made quittance with his face.Some asshole jumped on his back and started to hit him.They wrestled for a good 10 minutes before they were separated.Adam managed to block most of the blows and give some good ones but at the same time he received a good one on his jaw.  
"He attacked me" Adam shouted  
"Because you stole that bag,asshole" the stranger screamed back  
"No, I did not,someone dropped it and I was running after them,to give it back,asshole"  
"Yeah right,I don't fuckin buy it" stranger man was getting on Adams nerves.  
"You don't have to bu-"  
"You again" someone shouted in Adams direction.Adam turned his head to that person.It wa the old lady "Are you stalking me?Do you want to kidnap me?I won't go with you"  
"No ma'am ,I just ...wanted to return a bag,it is a crime apparently"  
"Well it is,because it's mine,now give it back brute"  
To say how Adam got his ass out of almost going to jail it's to much.Now he will have to go on a date with the ugly fat officer.God,Sauli will strangle him with his own guts.  
***

And if all of that was not enough,Adam,in his stupid mind,saw a kitty in a tree and decided to do one last act of kindness.He got the kitty on the ground,along with him self and a bunch of twigs AND scratches from the said kitty  
***

Adam was walking through the park by his neighborhood,it was late and he just wanted to go home.Everything sucked today and to top it all ,Sauli still wasn't talking to him.While walking Adam heard a strange sound.He stopped for a little and the sound came again,only louder.It seemed like it came from his right.Adam got close to the trees and almost screamed when the noise got louder and a meow was heard.Glacing up,Adam saw a grey kitty in the tree.Poor thing,must be stuck there for a while,maybe he could bring it down.So Adam started to climb the tree,good think that he was a breath in childhood,now he knew how to climb.The kitty was on the outer branch of the tree.Adam stood up and tested the branches,it looked like it could sustain him.The branches got too thin for him to go further.The kitty was right in front of his hand.  
"Here kitty kitty" the cat continued to meow and take a step back from Adam  
"No,don't go back,I want to help you" Adam pus his foot on the outer side of the branch and got closer but not enough " Here kitty kitty,come on baby,I won't hurt you " the cat sood her ground.Adam in his stupid ,stupid mind leaped forward to grab the cat by its head.He got the cat,the branch so he would not fall on his ass? Not so match.  
"Aaaah" he screamed as he fell on his back and the air rushed out of him.There will be an ugly bruise on his back and side to match the already forming ones on his face and chest.Also he has some new scratches from the fall and the cat  
"Thank you fuckin much,you fuckin ugly cat,no wonder no one wants you,fuckin savage"  
***

Adam opened their apartment's door.His muscles were sore as fuck and the bruise on his face was already purple,yay him.Tossing his keys in the coins bowl and toeing his boots off,all that Adam could think of was his shower and bed.He just wanted to take a nice hot shower and sleep ,forever.The tiredness got the best of him.The Earth could fall and he couldn't care less.Adam jumped 3 ft in the air at the sound of his angry boyfriend voice.  
"Were the fuck have you been,asshole?.Do you know what fine it is?"  
"Shhh baby,my head is pounding"  
"Oh my God,baby.What happened to you?" Sauli jumped all over him and caressed slash inspected his face.Adam had an ugly purple bruise on his jaw,twigs and leafs in his hair.His jeans were torn at the knee and his forearms were a mass off scratches  
"I'm fine,I'm fine, stop worrying"  
"How can you expect me to stop worrying when you come looking like this.My poor ,sweet baby" Sauli had tears running down his face  
"Hey,stop" Adam said as he whipped his boyfriend's face."Are you still angry with me.  
"No,God no,how could I be angry when you look like this"  
"Well maybe I will get myself beaten more"  
"You better fuckin' not,jerk"  
"I love you too baby"


	9. One day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy easter y'all ! This is my easter present for you.

"I don't want to have kids,like ever!" Adam declared as he threw himself on the bed exhausted.They just had gotten out of hell.Adam had doubts if hell existed ,now he knew for sure.It existed,it was in the form of children.  
"Come on,it was now that bad" Sauli responded.Adam just gave him his bitch glare.If looks could kill."Ok,fine,it was that bad.I think you exaggerate"  
Another bitch glare "I have strawberry jam in my shoes.It was that bad"  
Adam and Sauli made the mistake of accepting to babysit for some of Sauli's Finn friends.From 8 am to 10 pm,14 hours,840 minutes,50400 seconds but who counted.  
Adam was convinced that those were not children,those were Satan's spawns.All pretty and angelic on the outside but a demon from the blackest pits of hell on the inside.Adam had never,never,never wanted to punch or strangle a 4 year old so much as today.  
"I think I have baby puck on my shirt" Sauli said as he inspected the white stain on his arm  
"You think?I know for sure that I have pee on me.That little brat peed on me just when I was changing him" Adam looks down at his shirt with a grimace like he just ate a lemon.Admirably there was a yellow spot on Adam's white shirt,just bellow his chest.Sauli felt for him."Just,how could kids be so evil?" Adam wondered out loud.  
"I don't know babe,they were sweet the couple of times we met them"  
"Then again,we only saw them two hours tops each time"  
"Yeah you're right.Do you really don't want any kids? I mean not now,but in the future?" Sauli asked ,cause he sure wanted some ,someday.  
"I mean, I guess.Just in a far more distant future,maybe after we get married.I will ask you to marry me some day, you know." Adam declared as he looked at their linked fingers and then in his lover's eyes.God those wide eyes and sweet mouth were killing him.  
Sauli didn't expect that " Really? Do you really wanna ask me some day?" the blonde was a little doubtful  
"Of course I do.Can't really see my future without you really" Adam had this far out look in his eyes,like he was imagining his life without Sauli and by the expression on his face he didn't like it."I may not say it all the time but ,I do love you.You are really important to me" he kissed Sauli's palm and then put Sauli's hand on his face.Adam looked his boyfriend in the eye yet again"This relationship is important to me.You're it for me."  
Sauli was moved and relieved at hearing his boyfriend unravel this.Up until now Sauli was afraid that he was the only one with these kind of thought and feelings.He was afraid that Adam would not love him as much as Sauli did.So much that sometimes it hurt.At times he had to take a deep breath because only the thought of losing Adam hurt like a bitch.The first time he admitted to himself how deeply he cared about Adam he almost crapped his pants.Well not really but you get the point.To give someone the power to break your heart,your being,to alter your soul.Because that was it,if he chose to stay with Adam,he would give Adam the power to break his heart.To truly be honest,he almost broke up with Adam out of paranoia.Instead they just had a huge fight over it,Sauli was gone for a weekend and then decided that he wanted Adam.The day that he came back was the first day Sauli said I love you to Adam,one year after their first date.Sauli then decided to trust Adam with his heart ,so far he hadn't regretted it.

"I know it sounds crazy and so so intense.But baby,I have felt this way about you for a long time and I bottled it until now.I just can't hold it in any more." Adam was panicking with every word and tensing all over,begging almost.Sauli had never seen him like this,vulnerable." Please don't leave me."  
Sauli could have tried to calm Adam but he knew by his posture that he was way to tense and defensive for actual word to penetrate his skull.The best way to communicate right now was with actions.So he did.  
Sauli grabbed Adam's head with both his palms and kissed him square on his mouth.It was not perfect by all means.The angle was all wrong and their teeth clashed a little bit it was real and genuine.That made it perfect for Sauli.  
"I expect ring and for you to be on one knee when you propose" Sauli exhaled on Adam's mouth as soon as they came up for air.He didn't bother with parting himself from Adam.Sauli just pressed his forehead to Adam's and smiled.Adam exhaled the breath that was frozen in his throat.He felt so relieved to hear this.In truth he was scared shitless for the outcome.But now,now it was okay.Adam smiled in their second kiss.  
"I want a girl" Sauli declared a breath later  
Adam's smile almost touched his ear "I want one too.There is a lesser possibility for her to pee on me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS/KUDOS are love :X


	10. It's not what it looks like

Adam hated photographers and photo.He also hated birthday parties.If this was the outcome he will never go to another one either.Stupid photos and stupid birthday parties

"How could you? How fuckin could you?" Sauli demanded from Adam.He was so pissed and hurt

"Baby,I-" Adam tried

Sauli wanted to slap that stupid face"Don't you baby me.After everything we went through last time."

Here they were arguing without reason for a fuckin photo.Adam felt like ripping his hair out.

"It's not what it looks like.I did nothing.You're over exaggerating"

"Am I? Am I? Because it looks to me like he was going to kiss you" Sauli was not having it.

"There was nothing just a family friendly kiss on the ceeck.I can explain"

Adam was last Friday at a friend's birthday party.Angela turned 21 and she was excited.She invited all their class and club mates from back home and highscool.Adam really missed her and their friends,Angela and him were kinda best friends in high scool.Sure they drew apart but kept in touch,he missed their wild parties.Adam planed to go with Sauli but Sauli couldn't attend,he went home for the weekend.The party was crazy good,just like in high school.There was tons of alcohol (but he kept it rational,tipsy not drunk,he made a promise to Sauli),good music and friends.So many friends that Adam hadn't had the chance to met and have coffee,friends that were on the other side of the country,people from back home that he missed.Adam was always running from one friend to another,so many people wanted to know how he was,how was school and also his love life.He was full of pride when he talked about his relationship.Not one boy compared to his Sauli ,all were dull and boring for Adam.Between the sea of people he saw Jason,his old high school sorta friend.Jason was this shy guy who was bullied really bad back then.Adam had tried to help him how he could,even if it was by recommending him to not get out while in high school.Adam felt bad that he told Jason that,he shouldn't hide who he was.Adam wondered if he was good now,if he was safe.Jason saw him in the sea of people as well and went to him.They exchanged a hug and a kiss on the cheek and talk about how they were.

The photo that Sauli was raging about was of that hug and kiss.The photographer took a photo of Angela right at the moment Jason was closing in.They were in the background and it looked like Jason was about to kiss him on the lips and not on the ceek.Eyes closed and hands stretched in front of him.Adam was not blind ,he knew what it looked like,but it really really wasn't like that.

"I want his phone number, Facebook, messenger id,every piece of information that you have on him" Sauli said as he was lacing his shoes

"What for? Where are you going?" Adam was confused

"I want to have a chat with him,that's all.Untill I don't talk to him I won't be back.It's better that to keep arguing"

"OK,if that's what you want" Adam gave him all the info that he wanted "Baby,I know that you are upset with me and all,but please,text me so I can know that you are ok.I will worry sick if not"

"OK" Sauli left  
***

Sauli waited for this Jason guy to pick up the phone.If Adam's version was the truthful one,then Jason's version will match.And if this Jason guy was after Adam,Sauli will show him who Adam belonged to.Adam was his and no one else's , no one stole his man.

Jason picked up after the forth ring,Sauli's tone was icy "Hello"

"Hello,but who is this?" Jason's voice sounded sincere.Sauli will see how true was that

"Adam's boyfriend" No reason to beat around the bush

"oh no,you saw the photo too" Jason sighted, he already went through this with his boyfriend,too many times

" Yes,I see that you know what I'm talking about" 

"I don't want Adam,I have a boyfriend.It was nothing but a greeting,really"

" How so?, it sure looked like you missed him a lot" 

" I love my boyfriend,Steve,very much might I add.We've been together for 2 years,he is my first everything."

Sauli now knew that Jason was telling the truth.Adam took Sauli's virginity,he would never cheat on Adam.He could never have sex with another man.Sure,Sauli had boyfriends before Adam but he had never felt comfortable with them or some left him when he told then he was not ready for sex.They were in the middle of a hot make out that was starting to go below the waist when Sauli stopped and told him the trust .He remembered the words like it was yesterday " Adam ,I've never had sex before,I ah I'm a virgin and I'm not ready for sex.You can laugh now or leave" But Adam didn't laugh or left,no, he kissed the living hell of him and hugged him.Adam waited a year for them to have sex,always patient and never getting angry with him for stopping in the best moments.When Sauli asked why Adam bothered with him,the answer was simple  
"Because you are precious to me,special and I love you.You're not a whore, I'm going to be the first man in your life and for that I will wait many more"

 

***

Four hours later Adam received a text 'You're off the hook,I'm coming home.I love You :x :* '


	11. Baby, I'm sick

Babyyyyyyy, I'm dying" Adam whined from atop of the bed. His nose was full of snot, neck sore and stinging every time he swallowed and his head felt like a balloon; any time it could break. In other words he felt lile crap.

"Oh would you stop whining. You got the flu not cancer" Sauli said as he entered the room.

"It's worst. Call the priest, I need to confess" He was such a drama queen.

It went unsaid that Adam was a baby when he was sick. He needed hugs and kisses and comforting. If it was for Adam, the world would stop spinning whenever he was sick. As of right now, he was in the middle of the bed buried in blankets and surrounded by used tissues. His nose was raw red from all the whipping and sniffing, hair limp and dark circles around his eyes. If Sauli were to be frank, Adam looked bad. Like ran over by a truck and the dump from atop of a building bad; but Sauli would never tell him that. It will just add more fuel to his fire, there was no need for more.

"Babyyy" There he goes with the whiny 3 year old voice

"Whaaat ?" Sauli mimicked him

"I'm huuungry,baby" Adam pouted, his lower lip stocking out adorably; a bat of eye lashes later and the blonde was a goner.

"Ok fine! But just this time" Sauli said and pointless his finger at him and squinting his eyes

Adam yayed and put his grin on "You're the b-" a fit of donkey like cough stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"I know" 

A couple hours later

"Babyyyy" Adam called after him

Sauli was going to go mad.

All day Adam drove him crazy.Baby, I'm sick; baby, I'm hungry; baby, will you bring me water; baby will you hand me the remote. Now he yells again. Sauli better receive the best blowjob of his life for all this or Sauli will strangle Adam; he was there anyway.

"Whaaat is it this time?What could you possibly want more?"

Adam pouted and batted his lashes the blew his nose. He had gone through a box of tissues.

Adam puts his crossed arms on his chest, chin up and defying " You are a big meanie" 

"Am not."

"Are too. Here I am sick and dying and you don't care at all" 

Rolling his eyes "Oh would you stop, you big baby" 

"Am not" 

"Are too"

"Am not"

"What did you wanted anyway ?" Sauli questioned

Adam extended his hands, voice needy, face hopeful " Cuddle?" 

Sauli pressed his lips thinking about it. He could refuse him because reasons but that face.That face whit the Rudolf nose, hair greasy and in disarray, pale lips. Could he refuse Adam? Yes , but then again it was refusing a sick person. Adam put the puppy face and that done it for Sauli. He was cheating, he knew what that face did to him. Well Sauli will have to sleep with him any way so.....fuck it.

"Ok, fine but you are the little spoon"

"What? Why am I the little spoon?"

"Because I don't want your germs all over me"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh you better will. I also expect the best blowjob of your life for al of this" 

"Ok baby. I ruf you" Adam said as he snuggled deeper in his boyfriends arms

"Love you too , silly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for a lot and I will be gone for a little more ( maybe a month an a half) . I am taking the oportunity to let you guys know that all my works are on HIATUS. I AM NOT ABANDONING THEM. So please don't give up on me. Right now I need to focus on school because I have some really really really important exams in the spam of a night.
> 
> DEFYING GRAVITY, SOMETHING NEW AND THESE DAYS ARE ONLY ON HIATUS AND NOT ABANDONED.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Any advice ? Good, bad.....stop writing


End file.
